


The Happiest Place on Earth

by take_ninetynine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Sam gets a happy birthday for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_ninetynine/pseuds/take_ninetynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, I found a major case in California,” Dean says, without even bothering to lead up to it or preface with casual hunting talk. “I’m talking DEFCON 5. Or 1. Whatever the most important one is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Use five minutes and five minutes only to write a drabble. No re-reading, no editing.

“Dude, I found a _major_ case in California,” Dean says, without even bothering to lead up to it or preface with casual hunting talk. “I’m talking DEFCON 5. Or 1. Whatever the most important one is.” Sam raises his eyebrows, wondering what it must be for Dean to attempt to use DEFCON. When Dean doesn’t offer anything, just keeps packing his stuff with urgency, Sam finally prods, “Are you gonna explain or are we going blind on this one?”

Dean side-eyes him. “Come on, man, just grab your stuff and we’ll discuss on the way.” Sam is a little irritated by this—he doesn’t particularly appreciate being bossed around—but Dean seems in an awfully big hurry, so Sam gets to packing. Within fifteen minutes they’re checked out of the hotel, stuffed in the car, and driving the two hours from the blink-and-you-miss-it town in Nevada to sunny California. Sam can’t remember the last time he’s been in the state.

But Dean doesn’t drive them to a motel, or ever even say anything about the super-secret case. He drives them straight to Disneyland.

“You’re joking,” Sam says as Dean puts the Impala in park. “No way there’s an actual case in _Disneyland_.”

“Nope,” Dean replies, a shit-eating grin on his face. Sam makes the connection after a moment.

“You’re expecting us to spend a day in Disneyland?” Sam asks in disbelief. “Aren’t we a little old for that?” Two men of their age walking around Disneyland without a child might raise a few questions, wouldn’t it? They might never have gotten the experience as kids, despite asking numerous times, but Dean was in his thirties now, and Sam was—wait.

“Happy thirtieth, old man.” Sam can’t believe he actually forgot. “Who wants to work a case on their birthday, anyway?” Dean continues, looking so excited that it’s hard for Sam to say no. And once they get inside and that first ride gets going, Sam can’t remember why he wanted to say no in the first place.


End file.
